Rachel Kerman
Rachel Kerman is the first and sitting President of the Republic of Krome. She is also considered one of the principal founders of the country after piecing together the fractured remnants of the Lovatican Republic, and has presided over Krome's growth from a minor backwater to an economic and military superpower with the largest GDP and military in the world. She is known for her extremely libertarian approach to governing, which has saved the government millions and made her extremely popular with everyday citizens and massive corporations alike. She was elected in 2051 at the founding of the Republic, and was reelected in 2060 by a wide margin, and again in 2070 with nearly 80% of the vote. Her actions have gained her both international recognition and notoriety, particularly during the early years of her presidency. Early Life Rachel Kerman was born on Minmus on the 27th of Eve, 2016, to Eliza Roshenko and Dan Kerman. Shortly thereafter, she migrated along with her parents to the island of Diosca, then under Tekkian control. Even at a young age, she proved to be extremely bright, making high marks in school, and even moving a few grades ahead of her peers. However, when New Grestin formed and took control of Diosca, she returned to Minmus with her mother, while her father remained behind as a naval officer. In the late 2030s, after the rise of the Lovatican Federation, she and her mother returned to Diosca to rejoin her father. Around this time, she began to show interest in following in her father's footsteps, and entered the Lovatican naval academy, graduating early and quickly rising through the ranks to become a captain, shortly before her father was promoted to full Admiral and placed in charge of the Naval academy itself. in 2038, she was approached by agents of the Lovatican Intelligence Agency and offered a position, which she accepted, and quickly became a top ranking agent. In 2040 she was in attendance at the party hosted by Ivan Stihlovitch in Arcovy celebrating the formation of the UASR, and was seen sneaking out of the room shortly after Stihlovitch and Kwartz after their infamous night together. in 2045, after having attained the rank of Admiral, she was visiting her father at the Naval academy, when a former student entered the building, with the intent to assassinate the head of the academy. By the time she noticed the pistol in his hand it was too late, and he fired two shots into Admiral Dan Kerman's chest, and immediately fled the scene, leaving Rachel desperately trying to save her father. Her efforts were unsuccessful, and Dan Kerman bled out as his daughter sobbed over him. Police were never able to apprehend the shooter, however, it is doubtful he survived the turmoil of the following years, and Rachel Kerman ordered Kroman intelligence not to look for him because, in her own words "they aren't going to find him. At least, not alive." Many sources believe that the assasination was part of a larger conspiracy running deep within the Lovatican government, but there is little evidence leading anywhere, and most theories are highly speculative. Fall of Lovatica and Founding of Krome Shortly after her father's assasination, she vanished for a number of years, shortly before instability began to grow within the country. She reappeared shortly after the fall of the Lovatican Federation, commanding the remnants of the Lovatican Navy. While most people believe the timing of her disappearnace and reappearance to have been influenced by the fall of Lovatica, it is believed by some to have been the other way around, due to the large number of disappearances of increasingly prominent government officials during the time shortly before the fall. Around this time, she is also rumored to have received an experimental nanite injection programmed to halt and even reverse the aging process, as she appeared significantly younger after her reappearance. Presidency TBA Category:People